My, my, Hinata!
by kupOnut
Summary: Characters from Love Hina: Again, What can Keitaro do, can anyone abstain when their hormones have gone nuts! this is a pure lemon one-off thing, KeitaroxKanako, contains incest if you count this as incest ! you have been warned! please review!


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! this is my first ever, and i mean _ever _fanfic, Huzzah for me! so please enjoy, this is most probably a one-off thing, but by all means review this! all constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. **

It was early in the morning when Keitaro slowly drifted out of his sleep. A strong floral smell overpowered him, it was oddly comforting and familiar even though he couldn't quite place what it reminded him of. He stirred in his futon, suddenly aware he was not alone. Someone warm and soft was snuggling him from behind. His mind still a little hazy from sleep merely dismissed it, thinking he was still having one of his usual graphic dreams.

The intruder started to stir behind him, snuggling closer. "Oni-chan..." the voice mumbled. The arms that accompanied the voice wrapped themselves around Keitaro in a tight embrace. The warm sensation of her skin lightly brushing up against Keitaro's sent a pleasant tingle up his spine. Enjoying the sensation, and the suspense, he gave himself a smirk, this is usually the part in the dream where things get good.

_Wait a minute, my dreams don't usually feel this real, nor do they smell this nice..._ he sniffed in the floral scent.

Feeling bold, he wriggled his body around, trying to face the person next to him.

"Oni-chan...you promised..." mumbled the voice again, then resumed to snore softly.

"K-k-kanako?!" Cried Keitaro in shock, now fully awake and no longer drowsy, immediately sat up as his mind took in the situation. He attempted unsucessfully to unwrap her arms around his body. She clung to him tightly, unwillingly to let go, even when she slept.

"What's with all the commotion?" Said a drowsy voice upstairs. Keitaro heard footsteps growing louder, then the soft clatter as Naru removed the small plank of wood that blocked the hole in his ceiling. Keitaro felt his chest tighten, and his heart rate speed up, as Naru peered inside, her face contorting into a rainbow of expressions as she took in the scene before her.

Exasperation, confusion, disgust, then finally, fury. "N-naru! It's not what you think!" stammered Keitaro, panic creeping into his voice. He knew all too well what ensued when Naru gave him that look.

"Why you..." Naru growled as she leaped down the whole in one graceful, swift movement. Her hands balled into fists, as Keitaro gulped in panic. He could almost see a red aura surrounding her as she stalked towards him. "...PERVERT!!!!" she yelled, unleashing her fatality blow at him, sending him flying out the window.

"Must you do that so loudly, at this hour Naru?" yawned an Irrited Kitsune, as she walked passed, scratching her butt nonchalantly.

"ugh, what a moron" Naru groaned to herself. "Oh, Kanako, did i wake you?" Naru added as she noticed Kanako fully awake, sitting up in Keitaro's futon, with a scowl spread across her face.

"Why do you always ruin everything?" she asked in a cold voice.

Taken aback, Naru wasn't quite sure what to say, and she found it difficult to look Kanako in the eyes. "We-well, i..." She stammered, trying frantically to think of what to say.

"Tch" exclaimed Kanako in irritation as she got up walked out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cicada's buzzed around busily as the intense, summer sunlight shone down on Hinata. The Hinata apartments were uncommonly quiet, it's tenants all absent due to school. Except for Kitsune who was most likely at the Hinata Teahouse, having her usual sake drinking contest with Haruka.

Letting out a sigh, Keitaro layed down on his back, staring at the giant hole in his ceiling and replaying the events of this morning. Thinking about the reason why Kanako was in bed with him. He desperately wished he could remember this "promise" that Kanako kept bringing up, maybe it would clear up all this confusion. He recalled the way her skin felt against his in that brief moment she clung to him, how much he enjoyed the sensation. Heat rushed towards his face as he fought back dirty thoughts that usually followed when he thought about this stuff too much.

"She's your sister, Keitaro" he said to himself, shaking his head, as if trying to delete the sensation from memory. To distract himself, he started thinking about Naru instead. He wondered how it would feel if it where [i]Naru[i] who would embrace him, run her fingertips against his skin. To strip down and reveal her voluptuous body for his eyes only. More fantasies played in his head, his manhood growing ever more stiff, aching to be satisfied.

He looked around sheepishly, as if expecting Su to come barging in and firing missiles at him, even though no one was home. It was a habit he developed living under this roof. Being sure it was safe, he unbuckled the belt to his jeans and pulled them down too his knees. His hands slipped down into his boxers and he began pleasuring himself in slow, long, strokes, his pace increasing.

He let out a soft groan as he reached for a tissue with his free hand. "Oni-chan" said a voice as the door to Keitaro's room slid open. Keitaro let out a small yelp in shock, quickly taking his hand out of his boxers. His face going all shades of red at being caught red handed.

Kanako walked in, giving Keitaro a sly smile as she strode across the room and sat down next to him.

"K-kanako!?"

"Oni-chan, if that's what you wanted all along, why did you never come to me?" she blushed as she looked up at him, his face still in shock and embrassment. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed, making him ly flat on his back.

"No, Kanako, we can't!" his body betraying his words as his penis begin to become rigid once more.

_This is wrong... i need to get a hold of myself_ He attempted to move her hands away from his body, wriggling out of her reach.

She was persistant as she crawled seductively towards him."It's okay, relax" Kanako insisted, pulling down his boxers and gently stroked him. Keitaro's body shuddered at her touch, it felt amazing and it thrilled every fibre of his being. His body was tense as she moved her hands up and down in long strokes, trying hard to resist. No longer able to fight his urges, Keitaro gave in and was finally able to relax as he let out a soft groan.

Kanako let out a chuckle in triumph and licked her lips. She moved her head down towards him and covered her mouth over his hardness. Moving it in and out, her hands continuing to stroke in the same rhythm as her mouth, the tip of her teeth slightly brushing against him. Keitaro grunted and groaned in ecstacy, it felt so good, so wet, so warm. He couldn't contain himself as he exploded in her mouth. She smirked at him as she swallowed, licking off the remains on his tip, relishing the flavour, an act that sent a shiver up his spine. Straddling his hips, she began to unbutton her blouse, revealing her navy blue bra.

Keitaro, taking initiative, sat up and placed his hand behind her head, pulling her towards him as he planted a rough kiss on her small, soft lips. Kanako let a gasp in pleasure, and she eagerly kissed him back, hungry for more. He nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to part her lips, and slipping his tongue in, tracing light circles on her tongue. She reciprocated this and they're breathing become uneven as they panted.

His lips began to kiss her neck, down towards her collar bone as his hands hastily moved to undo her bra, gently kneading her breasts, his big hands began to tease at her nipples as they grew harder, he gently twisted him with his fingers. "Oni-chan, your so good at it" she moaned softly, overcome with desire, clamped her thighs tightly together, as he continued to tease her. His mouth suckled on her small breast, relishing the taste, kissing lower down her body, towards her stomache, then to her pelvis as he impatiently pulled down her skirt, his hot lips left her skin tingling. He stroked the soft and wet spot of the fabric of her panties, causing her to quiver excitedly. Keitaro marveled at the texture, both suprised and amused. He pulled her panties down too her knees and licked up the moisture.

Kanako's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she moaned. Keitaro continued the rhythm alternating with licking and sucking on Kanako's soft, pink, sensitive flesh. Kanako clutched at the back of his head, her fingers running through his soft hair, urging him to go faster, she wanted more, her body rippled with desire, it wasn't long before her body was writhing in pleasure as she let out a loud moan.

"Can i put it in?" he asked, not quite sure just how far Kanako was willing to go. Her cheeks stained pink, as she nodded her head, trying not to be over-excited.

Not needing anymore invitation, he tried to gently ease into her as she let out a little yelp.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned now.

"Only a little, please, don't stop" she begged, and she began moving her own hips, trying to encourage him to move in and out of her again.

Trying to be as gentle as possible, he moved in and out of her slowly, leaning down and twining his tongue with hers once more. She clutched his body close to hers as she gasps and moaned her mind forgetting the pain she felt earlier. He increased his pace, his own body aching for more. His hands holding onto her hips sliding it deeper into her warmth, faster. About to reach his climax, he thrusted himself deep into her with all his strength, unable to contain himself. He shuddered in pleasure before his body became limp.


End file.
